Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 008
"The Sparrow, Part 2", known as "Star Robin Is Forever" in the Japanese version, is the eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on May 30, 2011 and in the United States on December 3, 2011. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs Nelson Andrews/The Sparrow Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Yuma Yuma's hand contains "Reserve Cyclone", "Heartfelt Appeal", "Attraffic Control" and "Gagaga Magician". Yuma draws "Kagetokage". Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. As he Normal Summoned a monster, Yuma Special Summons "Kagetokage" ( 4/1100/1500) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yuma overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Kagetokage" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Utopia" attacks "Beast-Warrior Puma", but Nelson activates his face-down "Wings of Unity" to negate the attack and Special Summon "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" ( 6/2500/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position as he controls "Esper Star Sparrow". As "Gairuda" was Normal Summoned, Nelson activates its first effect to draw a card. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 5: Nelson Nelson draws. He then Special Summons "Ironhammer the Giant" ( 8/900/3500) in Defense Position via its own effect as he controls "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow", "Beast-Warrior Puma", and "Phoenix Beast Gairuda". Nelson activates the effect of "Number 83: Galaxy Queen" to detaching one "Triple Star Trion" ("Galaxy Queen": 2 → 1 ORU) and allow his monsters to inflict piercing damage this turn and become immune to being destroyed by battle until Yuma's next End Phase. "Gairuda" attacks "Utopia". The second effect of "Gairuda" then increases its ATK by 300 during the Damage Step only ("Gairuda": 2500 → 2800 ATK), but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Utopia": 2 → 1 ORU) and negate the attack. "Esper Star Sparrow" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia" ("Utopia": 1 → 0 ORU) to negate the attack. Nelson activates the effect of "Ironhammer" to target "Beast-Warrior Puma" (as its Level is at most 4) and let it attack directly this turn. "Beast-Warrior Puma" then attacks directly (Yuma: 2400 → 800 LP). As Yuma took battle damage from a direct attack, he activates "Heartfelt Appeal" to take control of "Ironhammer" (as its DEF was the highest of all the monsters Nelson controls). Nelson Sets a card. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma draws "Vector Change". He then activates "Attraffic Control", which prevents Nelson from attacking whenever he controls three or more monsters. Yuma Sets two cards. Turn 7: Nelson " changed to Attack Position.]] Nelson draws. On Nelson's Standby Phase, control of "Ironhammer" returns to him. He then activates his face-down "Change to Jet Iron" to Tribute "Sparrow", "Puma", "Gairuda" and "Ironhammer" and Special Summon "Dimensional Jet Iron" ( 10/0/0) from his Deck in Attack Position. Due to the first effect of "Dimensional Jet Iron", its ATK becomes equal the combined total ATK of the Tributed monsters ("Jet Iron": 0 → 8000 ATK). As an opponent's monster gained ATK, Yuma activates his face-down "Fiery Fervor", equipping it to "Utopia" and doubling its ATK ("Utopia": 2500 → 5000 ATK). "Jet Iron" attacks "Utopia", but Yuma activates his face-down "Reserve Cyclone" to destroy "Furious Max's Curse" as a monster he controlled switched control and was Tributed. Yuma then activates face-down "Vector Change" to switch "Jet Iron" to Defense Position and "Galaxy Queen" to Attack Position due to "Dimensional Jet Iron" declaring an attack. Nelson Sets a card. Turn 8: Yuma Yuma draws. "Utopia" attacks "Galaxy Queen", but Nelson activates his face-down "Star Sparrow Forever" to revive "Esper Star Sparrow" in Attack Position with 0 ATK ( 10/3000 → 0/1500) and change the attack target to it. "Utopia" then destroys "Esper Star Sparrow" (Nelson: 4000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast